


Definitely Worth It

by ephemeryon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, no,” Eren stammered. “I was just thinking, like, sometime, you know? I kind of wanna do that with you.” <br/>{Eren/Armin first time anal sex.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I know this 'oil' thing is ambiguous and weird, but I couldn't think of another solution so there it is.

They’d been having these nighttime “outings” for a while now, one of them waking the other up before they’d sneak away to the unused, dusty closet for a quick handjob or blowjob, then returning to the barracks in the wee hours of the morning. 

Tonight was no different. Armin had woken Eren—it was usually the other way around—and they’d stolen away to the closet. Eren had undone Armin’s pants and was getting ready to suck him off when he paused.

“D’you think that maybe we…” he started, not quite sure how to finish.

“Hm?” Armin asked, breathing heavily.

“I just…do you ever want to do more? Than this?” Eren asked. 

“You mean like…” Armin started, and paused. “Inside-things?” 

Despite himself, Eren laughed, but he was blushing too. “Yeah, I guess so. But like…wouldn’t we need something for that?” 

Armin turned an even deeper shade of scarlet. “Yeah…I guess,” he said tentatively. “Were you talking about tonight?”

“No, no,” Eren stammered. “I was just thinking, like, sometime, you know? I kind of wanna do that with you.” 

Armin nodded. The conversation dropped off there, because Eren started sucking him off, and they never did much talking after that. 

********************

It took a while to pilfer some oil from the kitchens and to ask to make sure it was the right kind (Jean looked intrigued but didn’t ask any questions). 

Then it was just a matter of waiting for the right time, and even though Eren was probably too excited about this, it was a particularly grueling training week and they hadn’t had any time or energy to do anything besides fall asleep when returning to the barracks. 

But on their day off, when they’d gotten a bit more rest, Eren could finally creep up to Armin’s bed and steal him away. He couldn’t wait.

Except, that didn’t happen. Because that night happened to be a fire drill, and everyone in the barracks was woken up, and some of those guys took a while to fall asleep, and it just wasn’t work risking it that time. 

So they had to wait another week, because since it was getting closer to graduation, the next week was even more exhausting than the previous one. By Saturday, Eren was about ready to go insane. The oil had been shoved beneath his bed for _two weeks_ now, and he hadn’t even had the time or energy to jack off, much less wake Armin up in the middle of the night.

When the day _finally_ came, he crept over to Armin’s bed and tapped his shoulder. “Ready?” he whispered. Armin groggily shook his head, and Eren gave him a confused look.

“I mean,” Armin whispered back, “Yes, I’m just nervous.” 

“Don’t worry,” Eren said, and helped him up, both of them making their way to what they’d started calling Our Closet (only to each other, of course).

“How’re we even gonna do it?” Armin asked when they’d locked the door behind them. “I mean, there’s just…” he noticed an old table in the corner and shrugged. “Though I guess that works. I hope it doesn’t hurt too much.”

“You mean the table?” Eren asked. “Or…me?” They’d already discussed who wanted to be on top and bottom. 

“Both, I guess,” Armin said sheepishly. 

“I promise it’ll be okay,” Eren said, stepping closer. He felt all the pent-up heat from the past two weeks flare up in him in an instant until he felt like he was exploding. He kissed Armin hot and fierce, pressing him against the wall so there was no space between them, grinding their hips together and biting his lip harshly, his nails biting into Armin’s hips. 

When he broke away, they were both panting, faces flushed. “Jesus, Eren,” Armin said. “Where’d that come from?” They’d always been a bit frenzied, but this was something else. 

“I’ve just waited way too long,” Eren said, and kissed him again, pushing his hands under his shirt and gripping his back, and then biting down on his collarbone. 

“God…I want you…so much,” he moaned between kisses and bites, grinding on him the whole time. He knelt down and slipped off Armin’s pants quickly, taking all of his cock into his mouth. 

“Jesus Chri—” Armin started. Eren abruptly stopped and stood up, picking Armin up and laying him on his back on the table. He started again, bobbing up and down, going deeper than he ever had before. “Ere—n!” Armin managed to gasp out, thrusting upward a little bit involuntarily. 

Eren stopped and grabbed the oil, setting it on the table. He pushed down Armin’s pants and threw them on the floor before kicking off his own. Putting some of the oil on his fingers, he rubbed it on Armin’s hole before pushing in. He wasn’t really sure what to do, exactly, but knew he had to make it bigger so he could get in. (He wasn’t about to ask Jean about _that_.) He was just kind of moving around and—

“ _Eren_!” Armin gasped. 

“What—did I hurt you?”

“No, do that again,” Armin said. 

“What?”

“The up—push up,” Armin said, and Eren pushed up with his fingers, causing Armin to gasp which turned into a moan. Eren did it again with the same reaction, feeling kind impressed with himself. Also, he couldn’t stand to see Armin lying there looking like sex itself a second longer without fucking him.

He spread a good bit of the oil on himself then and pushed in slowly. “You okay?” he asked. 

Armin nodded. “M’fine,” he said. “Hurts a little, but not bad.” 

Eren nodded and kept pushing until he was all the way in. “Shit, you feel so good,” he said, because it was true—he felt tight and hot and everything amazing. 

“I’m gonna move, okay?” Eren asked, and Armin nodded again. He started moving slowly, Armin sliding a little bit on the table. He braced himself and Eren moved faster and faster, needing more and more of it. 

When he hit that spot again, Armin moaned, gripping the sides of the table with a death grip. “Please—can you—” he started, and Eren replicated what he thought he’d done before, causing Armin to moan more and more. “Eren—” he started. “I’m gonna—” 

He didn’t finish his sentence before he was coming onto his stomach and chest and it only took a few more hard thrusts before Eren was coming too, waves of bliss washing over him as he slowed and then stopped.

He pulled out, looking at the old table. They’d kind of made a mess of it. Also, Armin’s back had a few scratches but he insisted it was worth it. Which, judging from how far he’d come onto himself, it certainly seemed like it. 

“I guess it could use a few refinements,” Eren said to Armin on the way back, “But, I think for the most part, it was definitely worth it.”


End file.
